Sesshomaru younger life
by hannakia
Summary: This is when Sesshomaru teen hood.About his life.While wondering through the forest he comes upon a demon bunny girl.Who has wounds all over e was badly wounded.What will happen with their adventure and romance?Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

Hey hope you like my story took me forever to make these chapters! Yes i am a sesshomaru fan but what ever!

Sesshomaru mother woke up all covered in sweat because she had a dream that her son was being kidnapped by humans."I desipes them! They took a lot of things from me. My husband,land I used to own and other things.I hope they all die one day"She whispered. Next she got up from her bed looked in the mirror to fix her hair and clothes then went to her sons room.

When she made it he was not in there." Where are you sesshomaru!Where are you at..oh yes at the pond...why didn't I think of that sooner." She thought to herself. When she got to the pond she saw him with his fathers sword killing a large red demon with shapr nails,Glowing black eyes,And had 2 mouths with sharp pointy teeth.

Finally sesshomaru finshed him off! By slicing off his head and then "BOOM".The monster fell down dead,bleeding purple blood that smelled very bad that sesshomaru actual made a very stupid expression on his face that meant " Crap this is what i get for killing one demon then this happens. This isn't my day is it?" Then sesshomaru golden eyes caught a glimps of his mom at the corner of his eyes and knew she was angry at opening the present that was for his 13th birthday.

Sesshomaru's mother: I see you were very eagered to open the present your father left you at least this is the copy of the sword and the real one is hidden away though.

Sesshomaru did a frown face and asked his mom " Where is the real one then?"

Sesshomaru's mother:You will get it when the time is right.

Sesshomaru:Fine sorry for opening it to early anyway.

Sesshomarus mother: Don't worry about it. I was planing to give it to you anyway about around this time at midnight.

Sesshomaru:Oh well...I am going to bed. Is their anything that you were planing to do tommorw with me on my birthday?

Sesshomarus mother: Tommorw I am going out into the woods and I hope you can come with me because your present will be there an I hope you'll adore it.

Sesshomaru:Okay I will come he walked off back to the castle.

OKAY NOW WE TALK ABOUT THIS MADE UP CHARACTER BY ME NAMED LUNNA AND YES HOPE YOU LIKE IT!XD

Guard: Princess Lunna we must fall back the shadow monsters are killing us were not prepared for this to happen today!

Lunna: No, I will not stop till these monsters go back into their land of hell!Where they came from! They will not take over Chiasa ( means one-thousand mornings) and over thrown my mother! I shall not let this happen!

Guard: We only have 50 men left! The rest of the people in our village fled only 100 made it alive. 40 died! Is this not bad enough Princess Lunna?

You see Lunna is a full blooded bunny-demon with husky light blue eyes,Very light blonde hair and has fair is 13 years old and lives in Kingdom Chiasa. Chiasa is actual in the people live on the clouds..and evil lives with them the people that live in Chiasa are bunny demons,deers,squirls and other small non violent creatures. So how do people get to live in Chiasa wll you will find out in chapter two!

Lunna: Yes, this is bad it is just... I want to win this war! Mages never give up! Rrr...where is Tytus when you need him?! She growled.

Next Lunna ran off running towards a cliff where Tytus house use to be at. She tried looking for him right to left, forward to backward she tried but couldn't find him at all. Next she started to get angry and wanted to scream and kick the dirt, but she had no time for was in the middle of a war and had to look for her mom. Then a large shadow appeared with huge black wings. Next pulled out a blue blazing sword with snow around it and flew staright towards Lunna. When she got a good look at the figure it was Tytus!

You see Tytus is a 14 year old boy with brown hair,tan skin and has dark green is the most handsomest boys in Chiasa and Lunna had a huge crush on him and he had a crush on Lunna too, but they never got to tell each other how they feel because war just had to butt in the wrong time and moment to play! She was happy to see him at first,but then she found out he was aiming for her not the shadow demons! When Lunna tried to grab her sliver staff from her side. Finally she reliazed he had stab her. Right through her.

Tytus: Hehe looks like you won't be the next ruler Lunna. He whispered in her ear.

Lunna: How could you Tytus? I thought you said nothing bad would happen to me and you would always love me? How and why would you do this to me and my kingdom!Answer me you monster!

Tytus:Oh Lunna. He brushed Lunna hair from her face to get a good look at her and stare at those light blue eyes and fair skin of hers. Oh Lunna how naive and foolish you are. You see I was never an orphan or abandoned by my parents. He inhale her ocean scent to remeber how she smelled like. It was all a mission to get revenge. Your mother attacked my kingdom and killed my people and parnets!So when I turned 6 my uncle told me to sneek into one of the boxes that lead to Chiasa and someday let the shadows come in to raid your kingdom! An make your kingdom suffer just like mine.

Lunna: ugh...that was -thorws up a tiny bit of blood- 8 years ago Tytus. Their must have been a reason why my mother raided your kingdom! So why kill me? Why not sort things out Tytus. You always said " Violence isn't always the way to sort out a problem or killing people too!" It just make things worse for yourself and others that tag along with you!

Tytus started to laugh and gave Lunna a hugged and made her walk 5 steps backwards then stopped. When she looked over her shoulder she saw that she was at the edge of the cliff and that he was going to push her into the white hole where people get transported to the land of people have returned and some hadn't.

Lunna: Please Tytus don't do this to me please! I beg of you! It doesn't always have to lead to death you know! Lunna started to cry. Cold steaming tears rolling down her eyes, while their were wide open in fear! She was scared so much, that she started to shake like the end of a rattle snakes tail and was scared to die and may never come back to life to see her mother and wasn't able to protect her kingdom most of all.

Before Tytus threw her off the cliff he leaned and gave Lunna a light kiss on her cheeck. She felt his cold lips. They were very cold as ice and not warm or love warming either. Tyus leaned to Lunna ear and whispered " See you in hell,I hope you enjoy it down their.I will miss you a lot." He took out his sword and was about to push Lunna off the cliff,but a light green laser whip grabbed Lunna around her waist and pulled her away from the cliff. When she opened her eyes she saw it was Alejo!


	2. Chapter 2

Lunna: Alejo thank goodness you are here,I thought I was about to be sucked into that huge white hole that takes me to the land of the earth! She then put a tight grip on Alejos vest that smelled like real leather and let her head relax on his shoulder because she started to feel dizzy and a little tispy too. Since she was stabbed by Tytus.

Alejon: Tytus stop this madness now! This is taking to many lives and their won't be any more pure ones left in need hero's still and to save earth and other planets too!Do you even know how us people become half animals and half human?! Well do you!?

Tytus: Of course I do, it is just your queen killed my people and my parents,so i'll kill yours. Tytus eyes started to glow black as the was becoming the of the second most evilest creatures on Chiasa!

Lunna:You don't know, so I will explain! In the book of life it says " Every 10 years the souls of the ones who did great things and that learned from their mistakes, they fixed shall be rewarded to live in queen Emmanuelle kingdom. She Would take the heroic souls and turn them into the animal their spirt. They would watch over the people on earth,slay evil, and get to try their life one more time,but this time they have duties and powers to protect while they are guided. Another way how we get people is when the person has a wish the queen would hear their wishes and then begins to create childeren out of her powers and wisdom.

Tytus: You are missing something that you have not readed from the book.

Lunna:What would that be then Tytus?! She yelled out at him.

Tytus made a scary grin at Lunna which made Alejo put up his defense even more to make sure Lunna wouldn't get hurt again and to be caution when he attacks them.

Tytus: Well I guess you will have to find out then. It happen so fast that Lunna realized she was in Tytus grip again and Alejo was bleeding already on his didn't even notice that! Tytus flew off into the dark, smokey sky carrying Lunna with him and leaving Alejo behind him so he would not follow them again.

Where are you taking me Tytus! Lunna started to punch his back with all her might,but he didn't let her go.

" You'll see my belove," Tytus whispered in a mysterious voice. Lunna was trying to see in the black clouds when she saw a figure that was red and orange with a green oaky smell too. All of a suddenn Tyuts dropped Lunna and she was falling very fast that her face started to go back! "Magic bubble!"Shouted Lunna then she stopped falling and started to float slowly to her castle. When she made it to the ground she saw her mother captured by the shadows!

Lunna: YOU DAMN MONSTERS, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY MOTHER! RAAAAAAAA!She whacked the shadows with her magic staff and shot thunder bolts at them so that the monsters would be paralyzed. I am here mom! Can you even hear me?!

Emmanuelle:ah Lunna my sweet girl is Tytus here?

Lunna: No he is not because he is one of- she pointed at one of the dead bodies which were the shadows.

Tytus:Actual,no because i just let them in just to watch the fun of killing you!That reminds me...! Tytus ran up to Lunna's mother and shot at her a full blast attack that made the queen even weaker.

Lunna: No,You demon! Stay the hell away from my mom!You shall not attack her and instead you shall fight me!

Alejo: NO! Don't Lunna he will kill you instanly! Then we will be all in trouble!

Lunna started to glow and moon cresent floated around her. Her eyes started to glow white and lightning around her hands.

Lunna: You shall repay what you have done!Now you will return to hell, where you were ment to be at! She blew Tytus away with 5 swords striking him at his chest and lighting bolts struck him too!

Tytus fell down on the ground hard and didn't move a mucsle at all. " He must be dead, so what do we do now your high- Alejo stopped talking and had a sad look in his eyes.

Lunna: Oh no,mother mother!

Lunna mother was a speck of dust and all that was left was a necklace and clothes. Tytus arose from the ground, Struggling to get up next, but lunna struck him with her cold icy sword.

Lunna: I will never ever forgive you for killing my mother you monster!

Tytus: Oh good because-he grabbed Lunna sword. Twirled her around and pinned her both arms to her back. He leaned close to her ear and whispered "Good bye,sweetie."He stabed Lunna with her sword through her back and pushed her into the hole.

she has never felt such pain,weakness and sorrow in her. Tears were coming from her eyes and then the world went black. Finally she hit her back on something really hard that made her say " Ow damn it, what did I hit?!" When she woke up she found herself in a forest. When she tried to get up her wound was still healing and was very deep.

Since she couldn't move she just laid still on the hard ground and fell asleep. She felt the earth and relaxed " Ah mom if only we could have been here. It is so peacful here and if you were still alive too. She started to cry sliently. Lunna has never ever cried so hard before and so sad too. She has always been a very good child too.

Lunna: Dear toad Jaken please come to resuce me. I know that you told me whenever I need help. You told me to say your name and dance around a fire. But you must understand that I can't because I am wounded. Now instead of dancing I shall sing a song.

Lunna started to make a low humming sound and then made a sweet high-pitch sound. Please come and help me Lord sweet lord please come,i need you to take me me from this auful place and take me somewhere peaceful. So that I may rest and live in peace... I need she ended her song with a low humming noise and then stopped.

_In THE CLOUDS_-

"What is that noise? OH! It must be princess Lunna calling, for me of needing help or doing that damn tea party with her again...uhh. I Lord Jaken shall go and help mistress Lunna now! Don't worry I am coming! While Jaken was on his flying cloud a lighting bolt struck him and he fell down in the same forest Lunna was in.

Jaken:AIIIEEE! OW MY BACK MY poor back. I think I need a doctor now, but I shall go resuce Princess Lunna.

Then Jaken ran off in the north direction to find Lunna.

Okay I hope you liked chapter please if their is anything wrong please tell me! I would like to improve my writings and if you want me to add anything just come and ask me!:) thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Lunna: Ow my freaken head still hurts and my freaken wound is taking forever to heal! When will this nightmare eeeennndd?! When is that little green demon going to appear to save me? Lunna started to be very impatient and she was really eagered to get up and kick Tytus butt for destorying everything she love'd including him faking his love towards her. That was the most number one thing that pissed her off the most. With that thought, her fair skin started to turn flush starwberry red and her skin became so hot she began to burn tree's and flowers. When she threw a fireball at a little brown bush, out came a little green demon.

Green guy:OW! How dare you burn me you little witch!

"Where the heck have you been Jaken?" Lunna thought in her mind. Finally Jaken remembered who the girl he was staring at was princess Lunna.

Jaken: Oh my goodness please forgive me Lunna your highness! I didn't mean to call you a witch please forgive me I beg of your forgiveness! Jaken went up to Lunna and started to painc and mumble all kind of crap she couldn't understand at all.

Lunna: Before I slap you for not coming here sooner, go find someone to heal this nasty wound of mine is why I called for you of course.

Jaken stop paincing and stared at Lunna face because she was being so kind and he hadn't notice for years how lovely she was." Lunna are you my gurdian angel?" He asked in a baby-ish voice and he started to blush a dark-red color.

Lunna glared at Jaken and said " Maybe I would be if you hadn't been stalling and not coming here sooner!" She said in an angry voice.

" OKAY,OKAY, I shall go and do as you tell me too! Sorry your highness!" Jaken said in a paincing voice of his. While he was running around the forest he ran into a bolder and passed he got up one more time and ran off to find someone to help him again he ran into a tree this time. Finally he stopped running into carp and headed north.

Lunna: What an ideot...she signed.

OKAY NOW WE GET BACK TO SESSHOMARU AND HIS MOTHER!

"Sesshomaru time to get!" His mother shouted across the hall. " Five more mintues woman!" He pulled the covers over his head and face to face with his pillow to feel the softness. " Oh no you will get up now or I shall not show you your surprise!" She stomped toward his room and stopped at his door,tapping her feet fast and her arms on her waist. "gawd." Sesshomaru thought in his head." This happens every single day!When will this end?" Sesshomaru got up from his bed and fixed his washed his face and hands. Then put on his favorite outfits.( Which is the one from Inuyasha but imagine it smaller for a 13 year old boy though) When Sesshomaru walked up to his door and open it, but his mother wasn't there.

"Where could she have-ah yes the Aki Woods I guess will bring my sword with me then." He thougth in his mind. He grabbed his sword and turned into his dog demon form and ran off into the forest.

Sesshomaru Mother: What a spolied boy I have if only he could have been a little nicer and not so... did I have to have the slient type son?"She mumbled.

Sesshomaru:What was that mother?

Sesshomaru Mother: Nothing if you keep heading north you will find it. I'll wait here. His mother pointed out.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and started to head north. He was hopping in the trees like a monkey(But not crazy though) He noticed a green something on the ground gasping for air.(That green thing is Jaken worrying that sooner or later Lunna will kill him if he hasn't found anything to heal her scar or wound.)Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree and started to poke at Jaken. "Haha,that tickles!"Jaken was laughing like crazy and couldn't until he saw Sesshomaru staring at him speechless. Both of them were justing sitting on the grass waiting and wondering who will talk first for 3 mintues. (So yaa it is a staring contest!Sesshomaru VS Jaken)

Jaken: Please help me! MY mistress is in need of help and is dieing!( Crap end of staring contest :(

Sesshomaru just kept staring at him with his cold, golden eyes and was slient with a blank expression on his face. He got up from the grass and started to walk away. "I don't help humans demon.."He said coldly. Next Jaken started to run after him and triping,paincing like crazy.

Jaken: NO! My mistress is not a patheic human she is a strong,demon,mage who needs help! She has been poisned by um..her own father!

Sesshomaru stopped walking and thought about it for a second,he turned around an walked back to Jaken."I shall help you, where is she at toad?"

Jaken got irratated by calling him a toad."You do not call me TOAD!I am Lord Jaken and I can beat you!You bad child!

Sesshomaru hit Jaken on the head and said " I am not a child I am only 13 so shut your mouth. *gulps*Jaken does. "Here is a piece of her hair.I am giving you this so you can know her scent." Sesshomaru reaches out his hand and takes the piece of hair and smells it." This scent smells really good!Just like the ocean.I wonder what she looks like. With this lovely scent it must be that she is very beautiful why am I thinking this,damn..I better not be like those sick monks,I hope not." Sesshomaru thought in his mind.

Jaken: Lets go slow poke!Come on we don't have all day Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Yeah okay...

After going throught the Aki forest Jaken and Sesshomaru reached Lunna. When Sesshomaru saw Lunna he couldn't stop staring at all.(Hehe don't worry once I am done with this story I'll do rin and maybe inuyasha.) She was was laying against a tree with the flowers and grass flowing around her very sunlight hitting her face that made it glow and making her hair even shiner.(But seriously don't stare to hard sesshomaru or you go blind!XD) An she almost looked like sleeping beauty expect this lady has a temper!

Jaken: My lady I am here with a person to heal you!So that you may live! Lunna turned her head and open her eyes carefully because the sun was blinding she saw Sesshomaru standing their,his silver hair flowing with the wind and his golden eyes shining nice and a good-looking tan!(LOL JK just want to mess around a little)He walked up to Lunna bend over to treat her the following; wounds,toxic,scars,and others.

Sesshomaru:...what kind of place were you living.

Lunna: Somewhere you will be amazed at.

Sesshomaru:...Your wound is very bad...

Lunna: I think I noticed that already anything else dear sir? That I need to know?

Jaken: Princess Lunna what ever happen to the queen?

Lunna:She got killed,no i mean well um..well-

Jaken glares at Lunna and she could tell he was saying in his eyes " No,no don't say it in front of this guy!"Lunna nodded her head and just stayed quite so that is may seem she didn't want to talk about the subject.

Sesshomaru: Well I can't really help you out,but I think i know someone who can though.

Something in those shining golden eyes of his made Lunna feeling nervous and uneasy too.

Lunna thoughts:Woah what kind of guy is he?He is really starting to creep me out!Dang it Jaken why did i get the werido?!

Okay now now people i wasn't really done but do not worry chapter 4 will come out soon i hope! Hoped you liked it so far!BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Lunna's Pov

While Sesshomaru was caring me jaken was so ticked that sesshomaru had to carry me, but on his shoulder. He yelled that was not very gentlemen like.I was giggling like crazy because Jaken has never really cared about me that , it was so funny how the arugement was until it got a little scary and messy I wish I really didn't need to see the fight at seriously.

Ealier what happen

"HOW DARE YOU HOLD LADY LUNNA LIKE THAT!IT IS NOT A PROPER WAY TO PICK THEM UP AND PUT THEM ON YOUR SHOULDER!" Jaken started to shout. "Ouch my stomach,still hurts when i got stabbed."I mummbled. "How else do you want me to hold her toad?" Taunted Sesshomaru. "I'M NOT A FREAKEN TOAD YOU YOU-" "You what...TOAD!" Sesshomaru smirked and ran off with me on his shoulder. "You get the hell back here!" yelled Jaken and ran after me and sesshomaru.

Jaken POV

That teenager is really starting to get on my nervers! I swear Princess Lunna once i set you free from that white demon I SHALL KICK HIS A-"Gaaa!"I tripped and fell over a... I tripped over a pebble!I am only 300 years old! Ow, my back is hurting already too." =_= "Jaken when did you become an old man!" Lunna taunted me. "Hurry up and save me from this werido!" "I am coming!" I got up from the ground quickly and ran off towards those teen again.

Sesshomaru POV

This is actualy kind of fun. I thought in my toad and girl are kind of fun hanging some reason I don't feel like being serious anymore. I just want to have fun,but of course mother...rrr. I would be in deep trouble. She would think I am crazy,but whatever. I shall stop running till this toad catches me!I then smirked and lunna gave me a face like she was going to throw up so I climbed up an oak tree and sat she-

Lunna POV

"What the heck!"I was angry at him!After him running for like 5 minutes now he notice. I am about to throw up!Plus he made me lose my appite. Before my kingdom got ambushed I ate an starwberry cake with milk!It was so delicious...Then I started to drool and Sesshomaru ruin me into my deep thoughts.

Thrid person pov

"Lunna are you a dog now?" Lunna got out of lalala land and now relizeadedwhat she was doing. "whoops!"She quickly wiped her mouth and both of them sat in akwards silence until Lunna spoke because she thought "This is so weird being next to this guy now." "SO..your name is Sesshomaru right?" Sesshomaru nodded his head yes. "Yeah,so?"Sesshomaru was confused by her questions she asked afterwards. "Are you a cold blooded killer also?" Lunna was honestly bored and now started to ask random questions about his life,how he acts and personal stuff Sesshomaru tried to ingore her a lot. "Can you please shut up or I will kill you." Lunna got that anime angry mark on top of her head. "You can't kill me!" Sesshomaru simply hit Lunna on the back of her head and she fell off the branch with a loud THUD on the ground. She landed face first to the floor.

"HEY WHAT THE H-" Jaken accidently ran over Lunna head before she could even finish her sentence of yelling at dropping her on the nasty floor. "I swear I am so going to kill you and Sesshomaru for being ding bats!" Lunna growled,but then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and started to cry.A little bit though. Sesshomaru hopped off the tree and rolled Lunna over so he could see what was causing her pain.

It was the knife that Tytus used to stabbed Lunna with also."This is bad we need to get her to my castle now." Sesshomaru said. He picked up Lunna bridal style and put Jaken on his back and he spirnteted off towards to his home.

Back at his castle with the MUM pov

"I swear once Sesshomaru will have a i mean a lot of explaining to hasn't come back yet and it is midnight now."Sesshomaru mother was very well lets say a little bit worried about him. "I really shouldn't worry at all.I cannot deal with stress right 'll ruin me very badly.I guess I will wait for him at my throne I guess." She went and sat down on her throne and waited for Sesshomaru to come back home.

Lunnas Point of view

"Can't you slow down Sesshomaru?I am a damsel and uh..in pain!" I pain was really killing me very badly.I just felt like throwing that would be a bad thing to do because if i did that to the guy..I think he would have my head..O_O.."We are almost there Lunna don't worry." "Okay and hey Jaken how are you doing up there?" He was litterally turning though he already was. "What the hull du you thi-*gulps* I AM NOT DOING FINE." He slurred. "I swear if you throw up on me you will be in deep trouble Toad." Sesshomaru hissed. "I AM*tries to hold throw up* A TOAD YOU PESKY *hici ups* BRAT!" Jaken was really having trouble really did suck for him a lot.I felt sorry for the guy. All of a sudden i saw a tall dark figure ahead of us!It was Sesshomaru home!Now this will be interesting and probably a lot of explaining to do if he has a mom or dad.


End file.
